Princess Of Black Rose
by moonpower02
Summary: A story of Rini and Hotaru frist meeting in Ctystal Tokyo. Short


**_A/N- This is a short one, and I hope everyone likes it. - Black Rose_**

**Princess of Black Rose**

**By**

**Black Rose**

The night was clear and a light wind was blowing. A young woman was standing out on one of the castles balconies looking out at the full moon. She turns her reddish pink eyes to the gigantic lake in the distant. You could see a light fog rolling across the water and with the full moon shinning on to the lake it made the fog sparkle. The young woman smiles and closes her eyes and remembers the time that she met the Princess of Black Rose.

She was walking around the very same lake early in the morning. She loves doing this everyday because she always saw a beautiful sunrise. What made this even better was the fact that when the sun hit the water just right it made it sparkle and if that wasn't a great delight then it was the rose garden real early in the morning with a little bite of dampness on the flowers that would come off it, like steam coming off a cold lake.

On this day something different happen that she didn't foresee. As she was walking along the lake she caught with her red eyes a young woman standing next to a full-size oak tree with its leaves as green as the grass. She has past this tree many times, but not once has she every seen her before. As she walks closer she could make out that her hair was short and black with a hit of purple in it. It went down to her shoulders. It was a beautiful site she has ever seen. The wind was making it go every where and messing it up. She sees that she tries to fix it, but it didn't matter to her; she could have it a mess all the time. Her heart started to beat fast, but her soul kept calm and told her to stay calm and to say hello. So listening to her soul she walks up to her and greets her.

"Good morning my Lady"

The young woman turns her head a little to see a young woman standing some what close to her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with little white flower on it. Her long pink hair was down, blowing in the light wind. She didn't know if she could trust her but something about her told her that she was a nice person. She smiles a little and nods her head and then turns to look back out on to the lake.

The pink hair woman looks out on to the lake to see what has caught the other woman's attention. It was a beautiful fire-like bird, she believes that they are called a phoenix but she wasn't sure. Its wings were gold with reddish tips. The bird flies around the lake with more power and beauty than she has ever seen in his life. That is same something because her mother has both of those things.

"It is called a phoenix. They are very rare and don't show themselves to humans that often," The black hair woman told her.

The pink hair woman looks away from the bird and looks right into other woman's deep violet eyes.

"I didn't know that, thank you for telling me that my Lady"

The other woman doesn't answer her back because they both suddenly heard an angelic song. They both turn there heads to the sound and see the phoenix flapping its wings and singing to them. The song was very calming to them. Then with a flash, both the bird and the song that came from its powerful angelic voice were gone.

The pink hair woman turns to the other woman and sees her pick up a rose. It was very black. The dark hair woman turns to her and walks a little up to her and hands her the rose. The pink hair woman takes the black rose from her and it suddenly glows white with all the whiteness of heaven. But, as black hair woman lets go of the rose it turns back to its real color, the darkness that it came from the black rose. She turns her back to the pink hair woman and starts to walk away. As she walks her purplish black dress blows in the light wind. She walks out of site and as the other woman hopes that she will see her again and talk to her once more.

The pink hair woman opens her red eyes as the memory fades away and looks at the full moon once more.

"Rini are you coming to bed" asks a woman from in the room behind her.

"Be right there Hotaru" she told her lover.

She turns and walks back in castle, closes the doors to the balcony; walks over to her bed where her lover was reading a book. She gets into bed next her best friend, lover and soul mate, knowing that she has now and forever been in love with the princess of black rose.


End file.
